


One click dick

by TheBeastsWrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Breeding Kink, Fingering, M/M, Masterbation, Panties, Self-Lubrication, Skype Sex, Twink!Cas, Voyeurism, cumslut!cas, dom!Dean, meeting on the internet, omega!cas, slight praise kink, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean’s profile matched about a month ago, since then it’s been a wild fling of Dick pictures and dirty texting now they’re going to see eachother on camera for the first time, it get’s more then a little dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One click dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Come see me on tumblr! Get my stories faster and send me requests
> 
> profoundmeetseternal.tumblr.com

Castiel and Dean met roughly a month ago on omegal, a website designed to match single omega’s with single Alpha’s to make lone heats a little easier. 

Castiel had been wary about it at first, not wanting to divulge personal information with some hot headed Alpha’s, but, he’d been pleasantly surprised when the website was all discretion advised and only gave out what he agreed too and too whom he agreed too. 

His profile hadn’t matched with anyone for some time at first, and he began to worry he had been a little too choosy with his answers and what he looked for in an Alpha. Still he had to be sure he was getting the very best of the best, call him spoilt but he didn’t want just any random Alpha. He wanted something better. He wanted a wild heat that drove his omega insane with it.

What he got was Dean, and Lord that had been so much better. 

Dean had matched with him about two months after joining the site. honestly he had forgotten about the thing until his email had pinged showing a pairing and he’d excitedly gotten to his computer as soon as he arrived home, pulling up the Alpha’s information and profile. 

Dean was devastatingly handsome, stunning green eyes and soft brown hair, cupid bow lips and a crooked smile that was just the right side of cocky that had Castiel twitching in interest, dragging his eyes over the built chest and broad shoulders. 

Oh he looked strong enough to lift Cas up against the wall and fuck him sensless, wonderful. 

Stomach fluttering he’d messaged the Alpha with a simple ‘Hello, Dean’ grinning to himself when the other man had replied with a flirtatious ‘Hello, Angel’.

They’d hit it off almost immediately. Dean was a very friendly person and Cas felt at ease speaking to him. They were careful not to make it too personal, simply things like how was your day and what are your favorite things to do.

Within a week Castiel was itching to have Dean talk a little dirtier, show him a little more of himself, for them to get past the polite stage and onto what he knew they were both realistically here for.

It hadn’t taken much, if he were honest just a few innocent sentences, for Dean to ask what he was up to and for Cas to state that he was just trying on the new panties he bought while out. 

Dean had gone wild for that, asked him how they fitted and if they felt good on him. When Cas had offered to send a few pictures he thought Dean had all but passed out until he received the very enthusiastic reply.

He had posed infront of the mirror trying his best to show off his pert bubble butt, sending Dean a few different pictures of the lace blue fabric stretched over his rear and across his crotch. 

Dean had replied telling him how ‘fucking pretty’ he was and they’d all but instantly fallen into a state of filthy texts detailing exactly what Dean could do to him in those panties and how he could mess them up with his slick and cum. 

Still those messages hadn’t quite been enough to satiate him and he squirmed on the bed, kicking off his newest pair of panties until he was blissfully naked before pulling up Dean’s messages on his laptop and asking simply if the Alpha was free.

When Dean replied with a quick ‘for you, anytime.” he smiled to himself, palming his hand playfully down his stomach fingers drifting over his belly and down tracing the thickening line of his cock lazily. 

He tapped out the words before his bravery failed him, curling his fingers about his stiff cock, stroking it slow and lazy, teasing himself the way he hoped Dean would.

>> Do you want to skype with me, Dean?

His heat was due soon and he could feel the way it curled slick and hot in his abdomen, leaving his hole open and wet, squirming on the bed trying to get comfortable even as his body stirred, cock twitching in his palm. 

<< Fuck yes.

He bit back a grin at Dean’s eager response and pushed up onto his knees, hand falling away from his cock when Dean pinged as online and his laptop let out a shrill tone indicating he was receiving a call.

He clicked to answer the video and sat back, breath catching in excitement.

He made sure that as much of his body was as visible as possible, hard cock on display, weeping at the tip, eyes locked to the screen as it blinked to life, watching as Dean pulled away from the camera, grin in place, toned body on display, boxers tented as he stretched back onto the bed.

“Damn, Cas, you’re even prettier in motion.”

He flushed under the praise, hips pushing up into the air, biting at his lip.

Dean sounded exactly like he imagined, gruff and rough with a little bit of a southern twang that added to his charm, pretty green eyes blown dark as they met Cas’.

“You nice and ready for me already, baby? Look how hard you are. Damn Cas I’ve been waitin’ for this for ages.”

“M-me too.”

He flushes as he stutters, reaching down with one hand to take his cock back into his fingers, squeezing at the base of it as Dean’s eyes flicker down, watching the movement, hungry and possessive.

Oh, it just got his blood boiling, breathing out shakily as Dean’s own fingers reached down gripping the hem of his boxers and easing them down his body, his thick cock springing free.

Lord, Dean was massive, Castiel’s mouth watered at the sight of Dean’s cock, thick and pink, leaking a little at the tip, leaning just slightly to the right, vien running down the underside of the shaft.

His hole squeezes out a fresh wave of slick in delight, breathing in sharply swipping his thumb over the head of his own cock.

“Oh Dean, you’re huge!”

Dean chuckles breathlessly, fisting his cock, jerking it slowly, matching Cas’ pace as he goes the slick sound of skin on skin loud even through the laptop.

“Why thank you, angel. You look so damn good stroking your cock for me Cas, think you can lay down and spread your legs for me? Wanna see that gorgeous ass of yours.”

Cas licks his lips and scrambles to obey, stretching out on the bed, placing his laptop strategically between his spread legs, hitching his hips up baring his firm ass to Dean, showing his glistening, wet hole.

Dean sucks in a breath, jerks his hips up and fucks into his hand, watching Cas as the omega slips one hand down, circling his rim with shaking fingers. He shivers when Dean’s low moan of approval sounds from the laptop, using one hand to pull at his ass cheeks spreading them wide so that Dean gets the full view when he slowly pushes one finger into his drenched hole.

Dean let’s out a low groan and pushes his hips up, cock dragging up between his fingers, tip glistening with pearly drops of precum. Cas moans, wiggling one finger deep past his rim panting out a breathless-

“I want to suck you off, De, I want to- I want you to fuck my mouth.”

Dean growls, eyes flashing and Cas’ hips buck knowing how close the other man’s Alpha is right now, fingering himself open fast and dirty, fingers making wet slick sounds, loud in the quiet room. 

“Yeah? You want that, baby boy? Want me to hold you by the hair and fuck your filthy little mouth until your lips are swollen and red and sore?”

He sighs happily, pushing a second finger in with the first, legs falling further open, toes curling in pleasure at the image Dean’s words produce.

“Yes! yes, Dean I want that, please.”

He whimpers and rocks down onto crooked fingers, desperately trying to reach that sweet spot inside him so that he can feel the bliss that comes with Dean’s words.

When he finally finds it he works it hard, milking his prostate with his fingers, mewling Dean’s name, arching up from the bed, cock hard and drooling onto his stomach. 

“Damn that looks like it feel good, angel. Does it? Bet it doesn’t feel as good as my cock would though, thick and hard and feeling you up so right, do you want that gorgeous? Want me fucking you full and aching?”

Cas cries out, cheeks burning hot in embarrassment as his own eagerness, bringing his free hand up to circle his cock, jerking it hard and fast and gasping helplessly as he replies.

“Dean! I want you to t-to fuck every hole I’ve got, fill me up with cum until I’m leaking it, leave me gaping and used and dirty, please!”

Dean swears, balls slapping against skin as he fucks hard up into his hand, leaning closer to the laptop for a better look of Cas’ greedy hole swallowing up his fingers, the way his cock bounces on his belly.

“Fuck, yeah baby I can do that, stuff your slutty little ass with my cum and breed you good and proper, leave you full and dripping my cum then I’ll fuck your pretty little face and make you swallow every damn drop I’ve got.”

He chants yes over and over, desperately pumping his fingers in and out of his ass, thighs trembling as he falls closer to the edge, head thrown back in ecstasy. 

“Are you gonna cum for me, pretty boy? Gonna spoil yourself, coat your pretty pink skin in your cum for me?”

He keens, nodding his head as he alternates between fucking his hand and his fist, toes curling, biting hard at his lower lip trying to dampen the sounds.

“Cum for me sweet omega.”

He bucks off the bed, cock spurting cum, clenching hard around his fingers, body shaking as he spills over, gasping when he hears Dean snarl and watches the Alpha double over, pretty green eyes fluttering shut in bliss as he cums over his own fingers.

It strokes his ego knowing that this hulking Alpha has just fallen apart because of him and he falls back onto the sheets, chest heaving utterly spent.

There’s a few moment of silence before Dean clears his throat and Cas pushes up onto his elbows to once again meet the Alpha’s eyes.

Dean is uncharacteristically shy as he speaks, glancing awkwardly about the room.

“So uh, would you maybe like to do this again?”

Cas smiles, face turning coy as he bends over to lean close to the laptop, being sure to flutter his eyelashes as he speaks.

“Well I do have new panties and a new toy that I bought for you that I have been wanting to try out, I’d love for you to see them, Dean.”

The Alpha huffs out a curse, cheeks colouring but grinning lavishly. 

“You sure know how to make a guy feel special, Cas.”

He laughs, blowing Dean a kiss through the laptop.

He thinks to the thick blue dildo lying in the draw under his bed as he and Dean fall into an easy conversation of how their days have transgressed.

Yes this certainly wouldn’t be a one time thing.


End file.
